The Amazing Race ROBLOX 1
The Amazing Race ROBLOX 1 is the first ROBLOXian installment of the reality television show The Amazing Race. It features eight teams of two in a race around the world. Information *'Continents Visited: '2'' - North America & Europe *'Countries Visited:' ''5 - Robloxia, USA, Italy, Russia, & UK *'Cities/Regions Visited: '8'' - Town of Robloxia, Robloxia, Sicily, Provancina, Treviso, Venice, Moscow, & London *'Flights Taken:' ''4 - Robloxia to Sicily, Sicily to Venice, Venice to Moscow, & Moscow to London *'Legs Raced:' 5'' - Robloxia, Italy (x2), Russia, & UK Production Status *Season 1 is finished and is a "Test Season" Legs *There was a test leg on February 22, 2014. *Leg 1 production was on March 8, 2014. *Leg 2 production was on March 23, 2014. *Leg 3 production was on on April 6, 2014 Results The following teams participated in the Race. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on YouTube due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: * A '''red' bolded team placement means the team was eliminated. * A blue underlined team placement means the team came last on a non-elimination leg and had to complete a speed bump. * A blue underlined and bolded team placement means the team came last on a non-elimination leg and was marked for elimination. * A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the first Express Pass on that leg. A magenta ə indicates the team had previously found the second Express Pass and used it on that leg. * A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it; ⊂ ⋑ indicates that the team was U-Turned, but they used the second U-Turn on another team. * An underlined leg number indicates a superleg. It contained a pit stop with no mandatory rest period. Notes # The Test Leg featured two roadblocks and no detour. The team member that did not search in the houses had to count the windows and beds at the hospital. # Happygorilla & Gamecrusher, Business & Duckystorm, and Eatable & Flowerpop never showed up, so they are tied for 6th. #David & Maicol, Bsoldier & Cpuncher, and Epic & Jaws all left early, so they are tied for 5th. #Bsoldier & Cpuncher incurred a 1-minute penalty due to slowing down another team's tank at the detour, and davidmat0428 & Maicolx3 incurred a 1-minute penalty for revealing real-life TAR spoilers on the group wall, dropping them to tied for 6th. This penalty was applied on the departure time for leg 2. #Eatable & Flowerpop never showed up, so they are last, and were eliminated. #Business & Duckystorm & David & Maicol never showed up, so they are tied for 6th. They are both last, so they have incurred a "Speed Bump" for the next leg of the race. #Watchful & Disco were U-Turned by Epic & Jaws, but they used the express pass on it. #Dqlover changed his username to BusinessAce prior to the 3rd leg. Business & Duckystorm originally arrived 2nd, but due to them never completed the roadblock, they incurred a 5-minute penalty. This dropped them to last, so they were eliminated. Episode Title Quotes *'Test Leg': Good Luck, NoobTubers" - EpicSandvichez *'Leg 1': Someone Said "Clean"; The Books are Gone! ''- GoldenTiffany *'Leg 2': ''This game is rigged! ''- happygorilla2 and gamecrusher12345 Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. *'Test Leg''' - An Express Pass - ''an item that can be used on the race to skip any one task of the team's choosing. *'Leg 1''' - A spoiler for leg 2 - a hint that gives them an advantage over the other teams. They may choose to share the information or not. *'Leg 2' - A spoiler for leg 3 - a hint that gives them an advantage over the other teams. They may choose to share the information or not. *'Leg 3' - A spoiler for leg 4 - a hint that gives them an advantage over the other teams. They may choose to share the information or not. There were also additional prizes if found. *'Leg 1' - An Express Pass - ''an item that can be used on the race to skip any one task of the team's choosing. No one won this prize due to no one finding it. Race Summary 'Test Leg (Robloxia) '''Airdate: Not aired. *Town of Robloxia, Robloxia (Roblox Mart) (Starting Line) *Town of Robloxia (Gas Station) *Town of Robloxia (Robloxia Factory) *Town of Robloxia (Roblox Street) (Roadblock) *Town of Robloxia (1dev2 Statue) *Town of Robloxia (Town of Robloxia Hospital) (Roadblock) *Town of Robloxia (1dev2 Lake) (Pit Stop) The first roadblock required the racer to search for one of 18 clues hidden in one of six houses. Most clues said "Try Again", and eight were actual clues. The second roadblock required the racer to count the number of windows plus the number of beds on and in the hospital. Additional Tasks *At the gas station, teams had to count either the number of blue items or yellow items on the convenience store's shelves 'Leg 1 (Robloxia → Italy)' Airdate: '''April 2014 *Robloxia, '''Robloxia (Robloxia City Park) (Starting Line) *'Flight' from Robloxia (Robloxia International Airport) to Sicilan Region, Italy (Palermo International Airport) *Sicilian Region (Ponte Della Liberta) *'Detour:' Provancina (Tank Garage or Piazza Della Repubblica) - Italian Forces or Italian Government *Provancina (Provanka Lookout) (Roadblock) **Provancina (Building on Main Road) *Provancina (Docks of Sicily) *Sicilian Region (Isola Della Liberta) (Pit Stop) At the detour, teams had to either drive an Italian tank through a marked course or find three files and give them to the Italian president. At the Roadblock, the team member had to climb to the top of a lookout and look for a marked building. Then, he/she had to instruct the driver to drive him/her to that building to retrieve the next clue. Additional Tasks *At the starting line, teams had to search through 150 giant clues for one that is correct. *En route to Ponte Della Liberta, teams had to maneuver through barriers as seen later on in the Italian Forces 'side of the detour. *At Ponte Della Liberta, teams had to search for the clue which was located under the bridge. Teams were not informed of this on the clue. *The hidden ''Express Pass ''was somewhere along the roadblock task. *At the Docks of Sicily, teams had to drive jet skis to the pit stop. 'Leg 2 (Italy) Airdate: April 2014 (Tentative) *'Flight '''from Sicily, '''Italy '(Palermo International Airport) to Venice, Italy (Marco Polo International Airport) *Treviso (Marco Polo Airport - Parking Lot A) *Venice (Vino Restaurant) (Roadblock) **Venice (Venetian Casino. **Venice (City Hall) (Fast Forward) ***Venice (Department of Justice) *'Detour: '''Venice (Government Distrct) - ''Boat Power or Foot Power *Venice (EBR Temple, Venice) *Venice (Venice Grand Plaza) (Pit Stop) At the roadblock, the selected team member had to deliver a tray of wine from the Vino Restaurant to the second floor of the Venetian Casino without dropping the tray or the wine glasses on it. At the detour, teams had to either navigate the canals of Venice by boat, or travel by foot using guided arrows to the EBR Temple in Venice. This was very similar to a detour seen on the fourth season of the real The Amazing Race. Additional Tasks *At the EBR Temple, teams had to find a clue within a small obstacle course, while alternating team members. There were 24 clues, and only 7 correct ones. 'Leg 3 (Italy '→'''Russia) '''Airdate: ???' *'Flight' from Venice, Italy (Marco Polo International Airport) to Moscow, Russia '(Moscow International Airport) *'Detour: Moscow (The Kremlin) - Around or Within **'Moscow (KGB Base) ('''U-Turn) *Moscow (Church) (Speed Bump) *Moscow (Police Station) (Roadblock) **Moscow (Moscow City Prison) *Moscow (St. Basil's Cathedral) (Pit Stop) At the detour, the teams had to either walk around the long perimiter of The Kremlin following the walls or finding three Russian items within a section of the Kremlin. Teams had to go to the KGB base to receive their next clue. At the speed bump, davidmat0428 & Maicolx3, and BusinessAce & Duckystorm4 had to search the grounds of the church for one of three correct clues. At the roadblock, the team member had to look at a crime scene and find the two marked numbers. Then, they had to drive to the Moscow City Prison and find the two jail cells corresponding to their numbers in order to receive their next clues. 'Leg 4 (Russia ''→ England, UK) '''Airdate: ??? *'Flight' from Moscow, Russia (Moscow International Airport) to London, England, United Kingdom (London Heathrow International Airport) *London (House of Commons) *London (Mulberry Mall) (Roadblock) **London (London Eye) (Fast Forward) *London (Cabinet Offices) (Roadblock) *London (Big Ben) (Pit Stop) At the first roadblock, the selected team member had to look for and buy three articles of clothing in three different stores for the ones matching the descriptions on a shopping list. Then, the teams had to give the receipts to the mall's executive in the office in order to receive their next clue. At the second roadblock, the team member had to search the cabinet offices for the one office which contained their next clue. Additional Tasks *At the House of Commons, teams had to escape a giant maze in order to get to their next clue.